trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TrenchTranquility
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Ceremonial Garb= - Imperial Garb= - Alchemized ▼= - Zen Robes= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Timeline= }} |caption = |title = Seer of Doom |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Replaces O's With A Plus (+) And I's With A Dash (-). Decent Grammar And Syntax. |zodiac =Bismuth |specibus =Staffkind, Sheathkind |modus =Perfect Black |relations = Vishrmorltilkaklla-Lusus Serene Natlus- Kismesis (Failing Miserably) His Imperial Fabulousness- Ancestor His Imperial Dramaticness- Inverted Self Aphroe Ventus- Dancestor Silaro Hecrel- Best Friend |home =Correspa |planet = The Land of Tears and Zen |like =Meditation, Tranquility, Enlightenment |hate =Foolish People, Sharp Objects |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Vish (Masked Horrorterror Creature) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = Serene Natlus (Failing Miserably) |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = -- |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = His Imperial Fabulousness |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Aphroe Ventus }} Introduction You are now ACHLES VENTUS. You are a peaceful fellow who loves to be IMMERSED HORNS DEEP in the serenity of UNDER THE OCEAN and beyond. You LOATHE anything that could disturb this PEACE, it just isn't NATURAL and to be constantly surrounded with CONFLICT irks you. It is also these thoughts that make you look upon your ROYAL BLOOD with a slight degree of genuine distaste. You are grateful for the high spot on the SPECTRUM and receiving the very best but the idea of being an EMPEROR in charge of the chaos that is the very planet on which you dwell does not SUIT YOUR FANCY. For now, you think you'll PROCRASTINATE and let the CURRENT EMPEROR stew atop his throne awhile longer. The more time between you, THAT SMUG DOUCHE, and the CARNAGE that will erupt when you ARE OF AGE the better. You have a select few interests all of which you flit about with constantly. You love to maintain ZEN GARDENS right outside the STONE CONFINES of your hive. You picked this up from a kindly PEASANT BLOOD and find it strangely relaxing. After every last little flaw is raked out you love to sit atop an OUTCROPPING to MEDITATE. You believe having a clear mind is essential to SURVIVE the CHAOS of the world. Your beloved LUSUS told you this and teaches you these things sometimes for your own benefit, sometimes after MENTAL TURMOIL, and sometimes for NO CLEAR REASON. He is always obscure, but you are completely sure that you would be LOST without him and his teachings. You often think about the day he dies, often with a TINGE OF SORROW and you worry about his prophecy to one day RISE AS A GHOST and aid you in the ULTIMATE ENLIGHTENMENT. These words have also led you to almost embrace DOOM with open arms and try to understand the meaning of it and why it occurs. His teachings have also helped you give up FLAUNTING your wealth like a PRICK even having you go as far as socializing with the GILL SCUM below you. It took awhile but the PEASANTRY soon began to open up and show the nicer side of themselves. Because they are generally nice, you swear ON YOUR LIFE that if you were emperor the CASTE SYSTEM would go into the LOAD GAPER. Unfortunately this would just end up GOING TO WASTE so you stay quiet and and keep your cool around your fellow HIGHBLOODS to avoid unnecessary tension. Besides you wouldn't want your POTENTIAL FUTURE people to LOSE THEIR WAY. They already dealt with a MASSIVE INTERPLANETARY WAR and are still rebuilding from it. Back to the interests. When you aren't LOST in thought about UPCOMING PERILS and whatnot you indulge a little and steep yourself in ONLINE GAMING WARFARE especially when you are GIDDY or uneasy. It is here that you let ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE on your opponents, some more formidable than others. One in particular has caught your attention as one heCK of a rival. To see her clan tag and her success unleashes the WRATH you often try to bottle up within. It is borderline UNHEALTHY and you have often caught yourself CURSING AT THE TV, face flushed, shaking YOUR MEATY FIST and everything. It is a side of yourself you BEGRUDGINGLY live with and LOATHE but as the OLD MAN has told you, turmoil shall not survive without calm to stifle it and vice versa. The game does have its downside as you hate being frustrated at glitches and especially hate the SNEAKY little things SHE pulls, especially with KNIVES and such. Speaking of which, you hate sharp things and have WRIGGLER PROOFED your hive taking care to lock away anything METAL and SHARP. It is bad enough that you are practically forced to fight with one of the TWO EMPIRICAL BLADES on the grandiose and elaborate event of YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY. Once again, since you enjoy repeating yourself, you will procrastinate as long as you possibly can to avoid it. You have been taught to never go on trollian when upset so when you do go on your trolltag is and What will you do now? Personality Skatey and without a doubt, flighty, Achles is to his friends what pop rocks are to soda. A bubbly mess. He is often times calm, but at the same time, he can have one of the worst tempers you will see. It is this cycle of yin and yang that makes up his mind. Biography Hatched into the highest royalty, Achles is the heir to the Correspian throne, something he has grown to hate over the years. Growing up, he spent most of his time with his lusus Vish of whom taught him the ways of peace. Unfortunately, this all comes crashing down when Vish dies as he repeatedly foretold to Achles of whom grew up with the essence of Doom's grasp on everything. Achles grew up knowing death could turn around every corner and has since learned to embrace it. Session To be added. Relationships Vishrmorltilkaklla- Achles' weird lusus, Vishrmortltilkaklla, often shortened to Vish, was the anchor of all of his custodian's years. He often warned about his death to Achles and is the Keeper of the Vast Shriek which, combined with the Vast Skree from Dilong, Serene's lusus, has the power to completely sterilize an entire Galaxy cluster of trolls. Serene Natlus- Achles' soon to be ex-kismesis, Serene is simply no longer in black quadrants towards Achles and questions why he even hated him in the first place. The two still duke it out though, but no longer over trivial things. His Imperial Fabulousness- Achles' ancestor, H.I.F., together with H.I.M., is the mastermind behind the merge of Precedus and Correspa's sessions. He is a vicious person on the outside, but has grown fond of Achles for some reason unknown even going so far as to name Achles after troll Achilles. He knows Achles will be his demise and is ready to go down in a storm of blades. His Imperial Dramaticness- Achles' inverted ancestral self for Aphroe, he was the ruler of Nextilu and fell victim to medical malpractice under the Operator. Aphroe Ventus would later avenge his death and take his place as emperor. Aphroe Ventus- Achles' eclectic dancestor, Aphroe is best described as fabulous and goes as far as showing Achles how to use his wrath appropriately. Aphroe also shows Achles the beauty of being an emperor and goes as far as easing his dancestor's fears, but not without first trying to spar. Silaro Hecrel- Achles's best friend so far, Silaro introduced Achles to zen gardening, a practice that helps curb Achles' pangs of violence. For this, Achles has extended his arm to him and is even preparing enough dough to buy him a surprise piano in thanks. Trivia and Etymology *Achles is a shortening of the name Achilles **A fear if sharp things and the will to avoid them references (in a way) how Achilles met his downfall and how Achles wishes to avoid his (Via empirical smugness.) **Being a Doom player further references this *Ventus comes from venti, Latin for wind or winds **Being a seadweller pokes some fun at this *Oxidized refers to the tendency of bismuth to oxidize when exposed to air **This may tie in how he shows his true colors when he meets the lesser bloods **Bismith takes on a pinkish tinge when exposed to air **It is of very low toxicity for a heavy metal. This may tie in with him being harmless despite his status as a highblood *Nirvana in his tag refers to freedom of the mind after it has been cleared of desire, delusion, and aversion **Brahman is the equivalent in Hindu philosophy *Aphroe comes from Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty *Vishrmorltilkaklla is mostly inspired by depictions of Vishnu, the Hindu god associated with protection and sustenance (also known as the essence of all living things) **He is an exiled horrorterror that stops at nothing to protect the Ventus name even going as far as becoming a lusus for the new heir and protecting the wishes of the emperor **He mostly aligns with Achles due to the latter's role in SGRUB *He is the opposite of a certain Sea Dweller when it comes to the undersea fauna. *His original concept was to be a jock sea sweller who was in love with himself to the point of writing crappy poetry about him slaying the emperor **This may or may not (It mostly does) refer to Aphroe being smug and full of himself. **His original sign was Pluto and his original lusus was an aquatic musclebeast (I forget his original tag) **He was also originally a cross dresser that wrote for the daily paper under the pen name Ms. Corali. *The (failing) kismesistude between him and Serene Natlus as well as the strife between both emperors is a nod to the movie, "War of the Worlds." Gallery Achles-Hero Mode.png|Achles in Hero Mode Achles-God Tier-In Hero Mode.png|The Seer Of Doom Wielding The Legendary Blade Of Bismuth Aphroe Ventus.png|Aphroe Ventus. The Only Troll More Smug Than Lunelo Hecrel. Aphroe-Hero Mode.png|Aphroe Ventus in Hero Mode Aphroe-God Tier.png|This May Have Happened Aphroe-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Page of Doom Aphroe-Wriggler.png|Awww. Aphroe-Trickster.png|Okay, Now That CERTAINLY Didn't Happen Aphroe's Talksprite.png His Imperial Fabulousness.png|His Imperial Fabulousness Rendered Symbollically His Imperial Fabulousness Hero Mode.png|He twisted a session and made a new world... His Imperial Dramaticness-Hero Mode.png|...he fell victim to death's wings unfurled! Vish-Achles' Lusus.png|Yep, That Would Be Vish Achles' Respiteblock.png|Achles' Underwater Abode Category:LunarSplendens Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Seadweller